Captured and Booked
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Naruto been hard working and kind, but isn't expecting to get captured by friends!
1. Captured

_**After seeing the picture I've put for the cover here, I had this crazy idea. I know people have used Naruto a lot for lemons like this, but he's a good option for these kinds of lemons and Naruto is one of my favs.**_

 _ **I own neither Naruto or RWBY.**_

Naruto was on a walk back to his apartment after training. He had been spending a lot of time with Team RWBY. And he was really enjoying it.

"Arms up!" A voice came

"Yang?" Naruto asked.

Naruto turned around only to get whacked in the face.

 _Later that night_

The Nine Jinchuuriki woke up on a chair in a police questioning room. He tried to get up, but soon noticed he was handcuffed to the table. Before he could tear the chain off, the door opened and in walked Yang and Blake. Both were wearing police uniforms that made Naruto hard in a matter of seconds! Yang's shirt only went an inch below her chest, but was unbuttoned enough to show off her black bra and almost three foot long bust. The extremely short shirt let Naruto see her muscular yet curvy figure. The rest of Yang's clothing consist of super mini shorts that barely passed her upper thighs and short black boots. This also allowed Naruto to view Yang's long sexy legs.

For Blake, the shirt she was wearing was completely unbuttoned and she had no bra underneath. One slip and her boobs would be revealed. Though Blake's breasts were smaller than Yang's, they were still bigger then her head! The rest of Blake's clothing were tight jeans and sneakers.

Naruto couldn't help but turned 100% red as Yang walked over while swinging her hips and sat down in front of him. Blake locked the door, placed a baton on her shoulder, and blew a bubble of gum.

"So" Yang begin. "How are you?"

"Uh, I'm okay" Naruto stuttered between words.

"Blake and I have been hearing things that you slept with Weiss. Is this true?" She asked.

"NO!" Naruto yelled surprised from the question.

"I think we'll have to check." Yang smirked.

Blake walked over and said, "Strip down completely."

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled.

"I need to check you penis if you've been sleeping with any girls" Blake replied.

Naruto knew he was far more powerful than both of them combined. He could break the handcuff and get freed easily. But his body wanted to let them play with him. Naruto's mind gave up and began to strip. Yang shut her eyes halfway and bite her bottom lip when she saw Naruto's great six pack, arms, and pecks. Before he could remove his boxers, Blake grabbed his hand.

"Let me take this one" The Faunus said with a wink.

Belladonna then yacked Naruto boxers down. She store at Naruto's ten inch dick for a minute thinking about drooling, but needed to control herself. Blake did her work checking on his penis, making Naruto moan.

"Welp" Blake started. "You're gone".

"Does this mean I can go?" He asked.

"Yes" The two woman said at once.

Naruto smiled, was freed from the handcuffs, and put his boxers back on. Yang stopped him before he could put the rest of his clothes back on.

"There's just one more thing." She said

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

 _ **Lemon Starts Here**_

Before he knew it, Yang jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. She then pressed their lips together. Naruto grabbed her and kissed back. Blake guided them to a bedroom, locked the door, and pushed the three of them onto the bed.

Naruto pulled away from the kissed and pulled off Yang's shirt and bra. There they were, Yang's amazing breasts. He wasted no time and started to fondle them.

"Oh, oh." She moaned.

He then leaded down and started to suck on her left nipple. Blake pulled him away after a couple of minutes and threw off her shirt. Naruto then went for Blake's breasts giving each woman equal time.

Blake soon pushed him away and threw him on the bed back first.

"Guess the big boy can't resist some cute girls, eh Blake?" Yang asked.

"He's been a good boy, let's give it to him." Blake replied.

Both woman removed his boxers and started to stroke his dick.

"Like that?"

Naruto answered Yang with a moan. The two woman then licked his manhood from different sides. Blake allowed Yang to blow him as the Faunus rubbed his dick.

"Yes! Please don't stop!" He begged.

Yang withdrew from his mouth and let Blake blow him.

Once Blake was done, Naruto removed the rest of their clothing making sure they were all butt naked. He then laid Blake down on her back. After that, the ninja placed the blonde on top of the brunette. Naruto took a view to the side seeing Yang rub her bigger breasts against Blake and started kissing her.

"Just as I wanted" He stated.

Hidden Leaf's boy welt behind them. He then grabbed Yang's most perfect ass and squished it.

"You girls ready?" He asked positioning his dick near their entrances.

"Give me some." Yang replied.

"Don't keep us waiting." Blake added.

Naruto smiled and plugged his ten inch dick into their womanhoods. The loud moan from both woman was pure music to his ears. Naruto then thrusted in and out of the them.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" They both moaned

Naruto felt like he has been given a gift from the heavens. Two of the hottest girls he's even meet, both in bed with him. What could get better? Besides becoming Hokage that is.

He started to increase the speed and power of his thrusts making them moan even louder. The two sets of breasts bounced and rubbed together. Yang then pressed her lips on Blake making the two of them french kiss.

"I'm cumming!" Both screamed.

He removed himself from their insides before he came, too. He gently flipped Yang over allowing him to cum on their mouths and tits.

 _ **Lemon Ends**_

Naruto laid in bed holding one woman in each arm.

"So, what was this about?" He asked

"Well, there was never any humors of you sleeping with Weiss. We've been planing this for a while." Yang stated.

"We love you, Naruto." Blake said.

"I guess I owe you two big time for doing this for me?" He questioned.

"No" Yang replied. "If we made you happy, nothing else matters."

Blake added with a nod.

"Wow, thanks guys." Naruto smiled.

"Anyway" Blake yanwed. "I'm sleepy"

"Ditto" Yang replied.

"Good night, girls" He said.

They all gave each other a goodnight kiss and went to sleep. Naruto holding one girl in each arm.


	2. Naruto and Blake

_**After the first chapter skyrocketed, I knew I had to make a second chapter.**_

 _ **I've decided to give both Yang and Blake a chapter for themselves with Naruto. I'll probably have a YangxBlake chapter and another one of the three of them together.**_

 _At an apartment_

Blake sat in a chair reading a book. She was quite relaxed and has been both calm and happy. This was mainly because that she was now was of Naruto's two girlfriends! Naruto walked in and sat next to her.

"Bey, babe" Naruto introduced.

"Naruto" Blake said with an annoyed expression. "You know I hate that"

He giggled and asked,"Wanna go a round?"

"Not now" Blake replied. "I'm not in the mood."

"I'll get you in the mood!" Naruto evilly chuckled.

The Jinchuuriki stood Blake up and hugged her from behind.

"Don't you dare!" She demanded

Naruto ignored her and grabbed her left boob and crotch. He moved her boob in many different directions while rubbing her womanhood and licking Blake's ear.

"N-Naruto!" The Fannus moaned "St-stop!"

Naruto then began to gently twist and pull her nipple. Blake let out a bigger moan as he carefully nibbled her ear.

"Fine, you win" She admitted

Naruto smirked and guided her to the bedroom.

Once they reached the bedroom, Naruto forced his lips onto her's while grabbing her rear end and pulling her close. He felt her breasts press against his chest as she kissed back.

After they pulled away, Naruto pulled off Blake's shirt and bra making her boobs bounce from being freed. Minato and Kushina's son kneeled down, took hold on one boob, and sucked the other. Blake let out more moans feeding his ears with pleasures sounds.

After a few minutes, Team RWBY's member pushed him onto the bed, strip down in a sexy way, crawled onto him, and kissed Naruto. Blake removed his shirt. She took a few second to stare at Naruto very well built body. She then explored his muscular figure.

The Brunette then striped him off his pants, removed his boxers, and started to stroke his dick. She smirked when he moaned. Blake then started to blow her boyfriend.

"Oh, yes" Naruto purred.

Blake removed her mouth from his cock, got up and started riding him. Naruto grabbed her ass while she was in progress.

"Yes, Blake." Naruto moaned. "Please don't stop!"

Blake smiled and increased her speed. The blonde slowly moved his hands up her curves and stopped once he reached her chest. Naruto foudled her breasts soon after.

"Blake! I'm, CUMMING!" He screamed

Blake got off him before he came. She then cleaned his dick with her tongue and crawled up on top of him.

"How was the ride?" Naruto asked.

"Amazing." She replied.

Blake rested her head on his chest as Naruto hugged her and the two rested.


	3. Naruto and Yang

_So, it's been awhile since the last chapter and I apologize for that. I've been busy with others things and didn't want to rush another story._

Naruto and Yang where at the apartment buildings gym, Naruto doing push-ups and Yang hitting a punching bag.

Yang wearing a jogging bra and sweats allowed Naruto to view her outstanding figure. Yang was never afraid to show her body. Her giant breasts and ass bouncing with every move she made.

As Naruto made his way over to the treadmill, she saw Yang stretch getting more of a view of her figure. He really did his best not to stare and thanked the lord he was wearing baggy sweat pants.

After a few hours at the gym, Naruto and Yang had a drink from there water bottles, checked out, and headed to the elevator.

"I can tell you had a good time." The Blonde said while cleaning the sweat off her forehead.

"I sure did" He replied.

"Especially the view you had" Yang smirked

"Yeah- WAIT, how'd you know." Naruto demanded.

"These eyes see everything." Ruby's sister said pointing at her eyes.

They exited the elevator and enter their apartment room. Yang walked into the bathroom, stripped nude, and stepped in the shower. After a few minutes, she felt someone grab her from behind and hug her. It was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey, baby." He chuckled.

"Naruto, it's my turn!" She yelled.

"It's our turn." He corrected.

Naruto spun his blonde girlfriend around and pulled her into a kiss. Yang signed between their lips and kissed back. After a few minutes, the Jinchuuriki picked Yang up by her legs, rested her against the tiles, and began thrusting inside her. Yang let out moans of pleasure. Naruto leaned down and sucked her bouncing boobs.

About ten minutes later, Naruto turned off the shower, carried Yang to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. He then crawled on top of her and pressed their lips together. Yang pushed Naruto off her so he was laying on his back. The blonde boxer slowly stroked his member.

Oh, yesss." Naruto moaned.

"Get ready, baby" She giggled.

Yang then blew him nice and slowly. After a while, Naruto held the back of her head and gently pushed his member deeper in her mouth.

Once she withdrew her mouth from his manhood, Naruto rested her on the bed. He took hold of her giant tits and squished them making Yang moan. Naruto then twisted and pulled her nipples causing Yang to moan louder. He smirked at the sound of her moans. Naruto once again took hold of her breasts and licked her right nipple.

"Yes, Naruto! Don't stop!" She begged.

Naruto increased her pleasure by gently biting down on her nipple. He then moved to the other breast given each boob equal attention.

"Wanna try something?" Naruto asked.

"And what would that be?" She questioned.

Naruto then stood up and placed his dick between her mountains of womanhood. He took hold of her boobs and started rubbing his dick between her tits.

"Oh, yeah!" She yelled excitedly

Yang moaned louder allowing Naruto to slip his cock in her mouth while it was between her breasts. Naruto increased his speeds as Yang moaned under his dick.

Before he could cum, he took himself out of her mouth and crawled back.

"Fuck, that hurt." Yang said angrily "But was awesome as hell!"

Naruto smirked and posited his member near her entrance. He slowly rubbed himself against her then plugged his giant dick in Yang. The ninja grabbed her knees and thrusting within her. He moved at great speeds making her moan very loud and her boobs to prance around.

After that was done, Naruto flipped them over so she was sitting on his lap, sat up, and increased his speeds. Yang pulled him into her chest allowing him to suck her tits.

"Oh, yes! Yes! YES!" She moaned.

Naruto slowly moved his hands down her back and grabbed her most perfect ass. Naruto was far from slowly down, and Yang didn't want him too. She felt so complete with him inside her. Naruto squishing her ass and sucking her tits made it even more pleasurous.

"Naruto, I'M CUMMING!" Yang screamed.

Naruto pulled her off him before he came. This allowed him to cover his girlfriend in cum.

The two of them returned to the shower to clean up. They headed for bed when finished.

"I love you, baby" Naruto said

"You too" Yang replied.

They kissed each other and feel asleep.


	4. Yang and Blake

Blake was resting on the couch watching TV. She really enjoyed herself. Nothing too excited. Nothing too stressful. Just a calm relaxing day.

Yang walked into the apartment and sat next to her.

"Hey, kitty" She greeted happily

"Kitty?" Blake said with a 'Really Face'

"Anyway, remember our first time with Naruto?" The Blonde Boxer asked.

"What about it?" Brunette asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanna go around. But just you and me?" She told Blake

Blake looked a little confused

"What's wrong? Were both bisexual and we've kissed before." Yang explained. "We can have some girl-on-girl time. No dick. No dildo. Just tits and pussy."

"Maybe another time" Blake replied.

Yang pushed her down so she was on top. Ruby's sister then pressed her larger breasts against Blake's.

"Girl with bigger boobs always wins! Well, most of the time. But you still gotta listen." Yang chuckled

"Fine" Blake signed while blushing.

After then walked into the bedroom and locked the door, Yang pushed the Faunus onto the bed. Yang soon locked lips with her. After that, Blonde removed her upper clothing. Yang founlded her breasts making her moan. She then leaned down and gently licked her nipple in a circular way.

"Oh, yes, yes!" Blake purred

Yang then sucked her boob while founding the other one in her free arm. After a good ten minutes of that, Yang removed her upper clothing, wrapped her arms around Blake's head, and pulled her into her giant breasts.

"Kitty wants some milk?" She mocked.

Blake couldn't help but go straight to sucking her left boob and squishing her right one. The cat human gently bite her nipple doing her best to get some milk out of it.

After letting Blake suck for a few minutes, Yang pushed her down and yanked her lower body clothing off.

"Pussy cat has some nice pussy for me!" Yang chuckled

She leaded down and began to lick her womanhood.

"OH YES! DON'T STOP" Blake begged.

"So you like it, huh?" Yang asked "How's this?"

He plugged her pointer and middle finger inside Blake. A large scream of pleasure escaped her mouth. Yang increased her speeds as Blake moan with every hit.

"I'M COMING!" Blake yelled

After she came, Yang slowly withdrew her fingers from her pussy and licked the cum off them.

"That was incredible" The Faunus panted

"Oh, we're not done yet" Yang stated

Before Blake could ask, Yang removed the rest of her clothing and rubbed their pussies together. The blonde and brunette began to scissor.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Blake moaned.

"Like that?" Yang asked "I'm only getting started!"

Yang increased her speed and power making Blake do the same. Besides Naruto entering them, this had to be the best feeling they've even had in their lives!

Yang couldn't help it anymore and went full out. This overpowered Blake sending her down back first, but she didn't care. If felt better being dominated.

"That all you got, kitty?" Yang taunted

"Yes! I'm no match for you!" Blake yelled

"Guess you know how to treat a woman with a larger bust then you!" Yang evilly said

Yang continued to pound herself against Blake as the Faunus kept begging for more.

Blake then screamed when she came. After they were done cumming, Yang slowly crawled up her body with a big cat about to prance at it's prey. When she reached eye level, she looked down on Blake with a smirk.

"Had enough?" She asked

"Only if you say so" Blake replied

"So I get to decide if you're done or not?" Yang stated

"Yes, I'm your's for now" Blake panted

The Blonde Boxer then rubbed her bigger breasts against Blake's and kissed her. She slowly rubbed harder as the mountains of womanhood giggled together.

Blake couldn't take it anymore and passed out. When woke up, she saw Yang was sitting at the end of the bed.

"Hoq ya doing? She asked

"What happened?" Blake moaned

"You were begging me to fuck you" Yang answered

Blake blushed and looked away.

"I can give you more milk later" She said as she got up and walked away.

Blake then grabbed a pillow and slammed it onto her head many times.


	5. Second Threesome

8:30 PM

Naruto sat on the couch watching a movie with his girlfriends. Yang was hugging his right arm and Blake hugging the left. Both had their heads rested against his shoulders and explored his muscular body.

"You girls enjoying the movie?" He asked

"Not as much as feeling your body." Yang replied.

"You really have put work into this body, Naruto" Blake completmented.

"Well, if you girls want some of me" He picked up the remote and turned off the tv. "They you can have some."

The Jinchuuriki pulled Blake into a kissed. He then used his tongue to search the insides of her mouth. While they were kissing, Yang reached for his crotch and unzipped his fly. After unbuttoning his jeans, Yang released Naruto's dick from his boxers. The blonde boxer then started to stroke his long member. This made Naruto moan, allowing Blake to explore more of his mouth.

After that, Yang crawled off the couch, got on her knees, and blew him. During Yang's work, Naruto took hold of the Faunus's left boob and squished it. After a few minutes, Yang removed all her upper clothings and placed his member between her titans of womanhood. She then rubbed her breasts up and down with his dick between them.

Still kissing Blake, Naruto slowly unbuttoned her shirt all the way reviving her black bra. The leaf's ninja then yanked her bra off and took a strong grip on her left boob again.

"Oh, yes" Blake moaned.

Naruto leaned down and licked her nipple. He then lacked onto it like a baby yearning for milk. As he sucked Blake's nipple, Yang wrapped the tip of his dick, which was stuck between her tits, around her mouth. Naruto bite down making Blake yelp. While nipping, he grabbed the sister of the boob he had in his mouth and moved it in a circular motion. Yang then licked the tip of his penis while rubbing her breasts faster.

After about ten minutes of this style, the three of them moved to new poses. They were all stripped nude as Naruto laid on the couch. Yang climbed up him and threw her womanhood in his face. Naruto licked her insides causing Yang to moan in a very high pitch.

Meanwhile, it was Blake's turn to give their boyfriend a blowjob so she crawled down and purred at the size of his member. Brunette licked up each side of his dick. She then ran a circle around the tip of it with her tongue. After that, Blake wrapped her small mouth around his big dick and slowly moved up and down.

With the blonde's, Naruto continued to eat Yang's pussy enjoying her moans. She then gently wrapped her legs around his neck forcing him to do his work. Naruto took hold of Yang's ass so he could push her in as close as he could. With his other hand, he grabbed the back of Blake's head and moved his dick deeper into her mouth. He then started to pick up speeds with both women.

"I feel it coming" Yang announced.

Naruto didn't want this to end yet. The feeling was too good to end now. He removed Blake's mouth from his manhood and gently pushed Yang aside. After that, the man of the group rested Blake on the couch and placed Yang on top of her. Yang soon rubbed her larger breasts against Blake's as they french kissed. While they were enjoying themselves, Naruto walked behind them and spread their legs out. Naruto took a good long look at Yang's ass. Her ass was perfect. Large, round, tan, soft, and a jiggle with every move she made. He wasted no time and took hold of it. He squished it, founded it, and gave it a spank.

"You girls ready?" He asked.

"Fuck yeah!" They answered at the same time.

Naruto then lifted some of Yang's butt fat up so he could position his dick near their entrances. He then rubbed her member against them and plugged his entire dick within their walls.

"Oooohhhhh!" Both women moaned.

Naruto then pounded his way inside them, Yang's ass jiggling against his stomach. Both women's breasts bounced together as they continued to kiss. The Jinchuuriki increased the speed and power of his thrusts getting more and more moans from the women he was screwing.

"I'M CUMMING!" Yang and Blake screamed.

Before he came, he removed his member from their insides. The man of the family then stood up and came on his girlfriends.

After that, the three of them cleaned off in a shower large enough for the three of them to stand in and went to bed. Yang returned to his right arm and Blake to his left.

"I love it when we're in threesomes" Yang stated.

"Yeah, but I'm hitting the sack" Blake yawned.

"Same" Yang replied.

"Goodnight girls" Naruto said.

"Goodnight, Naruto" They said back.

They kissed each other goodnight and feel asleep.


End file.
